How did this happen!
by Hannahneko
Summary: A troubled Naruto falls in love with Sasuke at a young age, after all he was the person that brought him out of the dark and into the light. After the death of Sasuke's parents they have grown distant. Longs day at work and the gang goes out for drinks, little did they know that Naruto would end up going home with Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, it will be a night to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto POV **

** I finally get to go to the park with Mommy and Daddy today, I don't normally get to go because my Daddy is the Mayor of our small town, he is always busy with hard paperwork. When Mommy comes around to open the door I jump out and run to the play ground, the joyful screams of small children my age rang around me as I started to run up the slide. I could hear Mother yelling behind me to be careful, I ignored her calls and started to play with the other children. I stop and watch Mother and Father getting the picnic supplies out of the car. Mother was wearing in a beautiful summer dress to match the warm season, her long flowing scarlet color hair moved like a waterfall as she glided around the car. While Father wore a comfortable pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt, his chin length hair seemed to glow in the bright sun****. **

** I smiled at my family thinking about how happy we are at these moments, when Daddy goes away Mommy seems to loose that joyful spark in her eyes. I decided to continue with the game of tag I was previously playing with my friends. After a long game of tag Father and Mother called me to eat, but soon they got distracted by Tsume and Utakata Inuzuka. I could hear them talking about Tsume being pregnant with their first child.**

** I heard foot steps coming in my direction, I snapped my head back to see who it was. I was startled to see a strange man with long black hair and weird purple makeup. I took a step knowing that my Mom always said to not talk to strangers. Before I could pull away he grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward, I was about to scream as I turned back to look at my parents but another man stepped into my view and blocked them from my site. I looked up to see him holding a gun to my face, my body shook in fear as I looked up at the grey haired man with glasses. " Scream and I will kill your Mother and Father little boy." He smirked at me and then gestured with the gun to the direction of a large white van, I noticed that it didn't have any window in the back. Warning bells rang in my head as I thought back to school where they told us to stay away from white vans or we could get abducted and stolen away from our parents. The black haired man pulled me by my wrist harshly into the white van. I tripped over my feet as they hit the side of the van knocking me off balance, before I knew it my face was connecting to the carpeted floor of the van. I took in a big whiff of my surroundings, it smelled like molded food and then there was a scent I wasn't familiar with. I felt the cool breeze from behind me being cut off by the slamming of the door and the click of the hatch. I stiffened as they jumped into the van and before they pulled away I heard the frantic screaming of my parents. **

** I jolted awake sweat drenched my body as the memories of my nightmare replayed in my mind. I felt sick like I was about to throw up last nights Ramen. I felt the mattress shift under me, I looked to my left to see another sleeping body. But as my eyes trailed up his body to his face I noticed he was indeed not asleep. " Have another nightmare Dickless?" I puffed up my cheeks to the way he worded the question. " Sai I told you to stop calling me that." I stated as I crossed my arms over my chest like a small child. I watched him reach other and stroke his thumb across the whisker like scars on my face, I couldn't help but flinch away, a small hit of fear and panic crossing me face. " Naruto, baby we already fucked so why are you shying away?" He asked bluntly his face holding no emotion on it and I quickly turned to glared daggers at him. I uncovered my legs from the blankets that had swallowed me whole. I pushed out of bed and almost fell over a little disappointed in my unsteady legs, a sharp pain snaked its way up my back my mind replayed last nights events with Sai. I can remember him fucking me senseless, my face heated up and I could tell I looked like a tomato. I heard a small chuckle behind me, I tried not to look back and glare at him it wasn't his fault I kept telling him harder and faster. I moved to the bathroom and stripped down, I had to get into the shower I remember my alarm clock telling me that it was already 3:00.**

** I sighed out in relief as the cool water washed down my burning hot face. After washing the sweet smell of Sai off my body I jumped out, almost slipping with my wet feet as it connected with the smooth tiles. I quickly got dressed, I wore a normal black suit with a bright blue tie. I put one of my orange towels over my head and quickly began to dry my unruly hair. I dropped the towel in the grey hamper that was beside the sink. I messed with my golden locks in the mirror as I smiling softly to myself about how the blue tie brought out my beautiful baby blue eyes. I opened up the door only to hear a thud on the other side like I hit something. I just figured it was a shoe until I heard a soft groan. I quickly slipped between the door and the frame trying to see if I Sai. I walked out to see Sai holding his face sitting on the bed awkwardly obviously in pain. I hear a soft mumble and realize that Sai was trying to tell me something. When I stepped consciously closer and then I heard him. " Naruto I think you broke my nose." I could see in his hand that blood was seeping out of his nostrils I imminently started to panic. " Oh my god, oh my god. Sai are you okay should I call the hospital or something, I am so sorry Sai." He held up his hand telling me to shut up and I listened to him imminently and closed my mouth. " Babe go, you have to get to work I'm fine." He was now holding his nose shut and tilting his head up trying to stop the blood from coming out… he was failing sadly. I sigh and look at the time it was 4:20. I had ten minutes to get to work. I ran to the steps and jumped down them landing hard on my socked feet and sprinting to the door where I quickly pulled on my black dress shoes and ran to my orange BMW. **

** I had parked my car and stormed into the building like a mad man. " I'm gonna be late again!" I cried out and went to the check in area. I hastily put in my card clocked in a minute before my shift. It was 4:29, I sighed out and a small laugh escaped my lips. " Late again I see." I voice sounded from behind me, I knew the owner of that voice all to well. It was none other then Sasuke Uchiha. I quickly turned around and moved away from the clock in machine. " I wasn't late again Teme." I spat at him and he laughed. " Please Dobe you are always late." I clenched my teeth and bit back an insult. He always could push my buttons. " I WAS HERE ON TIME BELIEVE IT!" I yelled at him and he frowned deeper. **

" **Be quite you idiot we are in our work place." Sasuke scolded me and I frowned. I quickly walked away to my cubical and huffed as I planted my butt onto my seat. " Stupid Teme." I mumbled under my breath and moved closer to my desk. I sighed as I thought about Sasuke, he was the guy I have been in love with for 16 years. Why out of all the people in this world did it have to be him. He wasn't in the least bit interested in me and it pissed me the hell off. I would do anything for the stupid Uchiha but he just glares and ignores me, but if he does talk to me its sly comments or insults. **

** I stood up pretending to stretch so that I could look into Sasuke's cubical next to me. His shoulder length jet black hair spiked up to the side and came down to frame his face. I let out a little sigh unknowingly and I watched as Sasuke's face snapped up to glare at me. I started to whistle a small tone trying tried not to look suspicious. " What do you want." He growled at me coldly. I just ignored him and sat back down. This is the life of me Naruto Uzumaki, I'm dating a guy named Sai Uchiha, one of Sasuke's Cousins, which I don't love just to make Sasuke jealous of maybe even notice me. I work in a cubical next to my childhood love one day hoping to be in his arms. Its not working out as I planned. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character.

Author's note: There is Lemon in this chapter so just a heads up!

~Ages~

Naruto- 21

Sasuke- 21

Itachi- 27

Sai- 22

Gang is ages from 21 to 25

Naruto POV

I threw my black dress jacket over my left shoulder and walked out the front doors of Uchiha Inc. I strolled to the parking lot to get into my car when I heard my phone going off. I paused from walking and reached down deep in my pockets and pulled out my galaxy, pressed answer and lifting it to my ear. "Yo." I spoke half heartedly into the phone, I was really worn out from work so my voice sounded tired. " Hey Naruto we are going out drinking to night you want to come?" I heard Kiba asking from the other line I could tell he was already on his way to getting drunk. I pondered for a second the nodded to myself. " Yeah sure who is all coming?" I asked out of curiosity, I really hoped that Sasuke wasn't coming I didn't feel like putting up with his sour puss ass. " Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Sakura, and Gaara." I could tell that he was thinking about it probably trying to remember everyone. " Alright I'll be there." I stated then hung up, I had a long day of work filling papers out and above all else sitting next to the pale beautiful man that is Sasuke. Just knowing that he is on the other side of the pathetic wall of the cubical drove me crazy, oh how I longed for his touch.

Once I spotted my car, which was bright orange so it wasn't hard to spot, I jumped in and pulled out. It was around 9:30 so I should probably head down to the usual bar we go to, Kiba and Neji are already probably there. I smiled a little when I though about how I didn't have to work tomorrow and I could spend the day with Sai. Sadly Sai wasn't stupid he knew I was using him to get to Sasuke after all they are cousins. He still is with me for the sex, which doesn't surprise me because no one seems to like him so he gets lonely. There wasn't many Uchiha's left, just Sasuke, Sai and Itachi, Sasuke and Itachi's parents died in a car crash and the rest of the family just died out no one really knows why. It seems kind of odd but that's what they were told, it all happened when Sasuke and I were 11. After there parents died the brothers grew apart, they were once really close and as they grew apart so did Sasuke and I.

Before I knew it I was already at the bar, which was owned by Shikamaru now after his father passed away. It was pretty big and was nice on the inside, all the colors meshed well. I pulled in and parked against the curb shutting the door behind me as I got out. I ended up leaving my black jacket in the car and walked in the front door, I only was wearing my dress pants and white button up shirt with the tie. I walked over to the table in the far back corner which Neji and Kiba were at already. " Yoo Naru yoou got her fassst." Kiba called his face held a light pink to it, he was probably already drunk by the looks of it. He was already slurring his words and hanging on Neji. Neji on the other hand could hold his liquor, he was just sitting there drinking his beer with Kiba all over him. I laughed slightly when I saw Neji push Kiba off of him and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. " Kiba please it's to hot in here to be laying on me." he growled to him but this caught Kiba's attention and an evil smirk spread across his face. " Neji-kun but your so soft." Kiba purred to him and pulled him into a huge, you could see Neji's blush growing up his neck, I have known for some time that Neji has a crush on Kiba but Kiba likes to play around and is to stupid to realize it.

I heard footsteps tapping behind me and smiled as I turned around to see the rest of the gang walking over. " First round on me." I heard Tenten call from behind Hinata. I could tell they were all coming right from work because they were wearing there work clothes. I smiled as they all moved into the booth pinning me to Tenten and Neji. I felt a little uncomfortable because Tenten had a crush on me and when she could she would hit on me and feel up my leg. Just as I thought it I felt Tenten's hand slip up my high, I let out a little yip and I looked over at her nervously as she laughed at my response. I always wondered why she tried to get in my pants, she knew I was gay. Maybe she thought she could change me back to straight." God Naruto it's not like you are a virgin." she purred into my ear, her lips lingered for a few second. I felt her stick out her pink tongue and lick the side of my ear. I quickly jumped away and whipped my ear from her saliva that lingered on me ear. I was saved when Sakura came over with the drinks because she moved her hand away from my thigh to grab her drink. I quickly grabbed mine, tonight was going to be a long night. I lifted my cup and took a gulp, I needed this.

After a few hours of laughing, talking, and drinking everyone was drunk and stupid. Tenten was trying to make out with me I had to fend her off, I tried to push away with my hands being careful not to touch her chest and turn her on even more. while Gaara and Hinata slipped away, they have been dating for two months and were probably about to do the naughty in the bathroom. I looked around to see Kiba trying to feel Neji up which caused him to turn red and he sadly attempted to bat him away. Sakura and Lee were holding hands and laughing together. All our faces red from the alcohol that was racing through our bodies. I smiled and laughed as Tenten fell off her seat when she tried to get up for another drink. I held my stomach as I chuckled, it felt like I was going to explode. " Okaay okkay, guys I gut to goo." I said in a slurred manor. I heard a whine from Tenten but laughed and slid out for the booth. I pulled out my keys and walked toward the door only to get them yanked out of my hands. " Heyy wat the bigf Ideaa?" I mumbled to the figure in front of me, my heart dropped when I saw who it was, none other then my boss Itachi Uchiha. I gulped and looked up at him with dazed eyes, was it only me or was he looking extremely sexy tonight.

Itachi POV

I walked in to the bar after work, my back was screaming at me to go to bed but I needed a drink. I walked over to the counter and ordered a beer, I got my drink quickly and took a hit of it. I slid my hand through my long loose black hair with a sigh, I looked around the room to find a few of my employees drinking in the back corner. My eyes wondered over everybody and then stop on a blonde haired man. I almost chocked on my drink when I heard his laugh, it was a beautiful sound and it rang out like bells. I couldn't help but find myself smiling at it, when I saw him get up and start over to the door I jumped into action. He was way to intoxicated to drive, If anything happened to Naruto I wouldn't be able to live with myself when I was able to stop the accident. I stepped out in front of him and pulled the keys from his hands. " Heyy wat the bigf Ideaa?" I heard him mumble to me and I raised an eyebrow, wow was he intoxicated. He looked up at me and I almost laughed at the expression that passed over his face. " Let me drive you home, okay." It was more of a statement then a question. I started to walk out the door when I felt a hand reach out and grab my sleeve. I turned a little shocked to see him looking down and holding onto my sleeve like a small child, a small smile slipped out as I looked at how cute he was.

I put his keys into my pocket and lead him to my black mustang that was beside the building. I helped him into the back and then moved around the car to get into the drivers seat, I would have to get someone to get Naruto's car and bring it to his house. I started to drive when I realized I didn't know where he lived. " Where do you live?" I asked my voice cold as usual but I had to admit he made me want to whisper sweet nothings into his ear and hold him. I had my eye on Naruto since he was 7, he was always a cute kid and was kind of distant. I watched him go from quiet to a loud mouth in a span of a few years. " Hey where do you li-" I tried again and turned to look back at him but he was sleeping on the seat. I let out a sigh and headed to my house, he would have to spend the night with me tonight. I pulled into my drive way, my house was huge even though only my Brother and I lived in it. Thankfully Sasuke was away for tonight and tomorrow at a family reunion, I never really went to those useless events, all my family wanted from us was the huge amount of money we had.

I parked and walked over to the back of the car to get Naruto, he was completely passed out. I let out a sigh and reached in and pulled out the blonde beauty, he was light in my arms I was a little surprised. I have known for quite some time that he was in love with my brother and I hoped that he would give up on him so that I could get with him. I smirked to myself at the thought of us being together, he was the only one that could make me feel any kind of emotion. I held him in my arms bridle style and carried him into the house, after going up the steps I walked into my room and laid him down on the bed. His body sunk into my bed and he let out a small sound that made me want to touch him but I reframed myself, I leaned down and placed a small kiss onto his forehead. I pulled the covers over his slim tan body and was about to turn away when I felt a hand reach out and grab my wrist. I quickly turned to see Naruto looking at me with half lidded eyes. " Don't leave me." he called out in a small voice, he seemed so small like a child at his moment. I moved back to him and planted myself on the bed in front of him. " Naruto relax let me get you something to drink." I stated knowing he was going to have a killer hang over when he awoke in the morning. Before I could do anything he sat up and grabbed my face pulling it to his and kissed me deeply.

I almost fell off the bed in shock as his pink plump lips collided with mine. I held back a groan, I pulled away a little to speak but our lips still skimmed one another's longingly. " Naruto no you don't know what your doing or really who I am." I mumbled you could hear the lust for him in my husky voice. For all I knew he could think I was Sasuke and just the thought of that made me want to punch my idiot Brother in the face for not noticing something as amazing as Naruto. " Itachi please." He called out to me and I was completely shocked, he didn't think I was Sasuke but he was still kissing me? He brought me back into an long kiss and pulled me down with him as he laid back down in my bed. " Itachi." he called out from between my lips. The way he was calling my name was turning me on and if he kept this up I would be able to move away. I could feel my dick start to harden just by this. I crawled onto him now, I needed more of things, more of him. " Naruto no we-" I was cut off by Naruto's next word which I believe I will never forget in my life. " Itachi fuck me." he called to me louder this time as he still held my face in his hands. My body was over his with my hands on either side of his shoulder and his legs between my knees. " What?" I said my body went ridged all over, I was brought back out of my state of shock when I felt cool hand traveling up my pale body from under my shirt. I felt my self control snap inside me and I could just tell that this was going to end badly.

_LEMON_

I leaned down and smashed my lips to Naruto's, I smirked when I felt him moan into my mouth. My right knee moved between his legs and pressed up against his hard on. My mouth traveled from his lips down to his soft tanned neck. I could feel small pants leaving Naruto's mouth as I pleasured his body deeply, I wanted him to be mine, I wanted him to only think about me. After tonight I want Naruto to forget my brother even existed. I nibbled and sucked on his neck claiming him as mine with every movement. I felt an animalistic growl come from my through as Naruto ripped open my button down shirt, the buttons popped off and flew around us on the bed. I needed more. I bit down a little hard making Naruto moan loudly and arch onto me. His hand traveled to my hair pulling on it roughly a low groan escaped my mouth as I worked on his neck. "ITAHCI." he called out in a lust filled voice as I bit down on the sensitive skin by his tan collar bone.

I pulled back and gripped his shit pulling it apart to reveal his beautiful sun kissed chest, I let my big pale hands slide along his breath taking skin not wanting to forget anything about it. I stopped when my thumb ran over skin that was rough, I felt Naruto flinch under my touch with that I looked closer to see what it was and saw a deep scar that was by his hips on both sides and a few on his slim sides. A saw two bullet holes as well one on his right shoulder and the other on the left side of his rib cage. They looked old but still I felt the anger boil up in me, who the hell did this to MY Naruto. I felt a low growl vibrating up my throat as I looked down at Naruto's scarred chest. I felt slender hands pulling my face up to look at his. " It doesn't matter." he whispered out and then he sat up to press his lips to mine. I was now sitting in his lap as he captured my lips with his. He tasted of alcohol with the slightest taste of sweets, at that I smirked and kissed him back trying to forget about the scars. His hands moved back to my hair and pulled it telling me that he wanted me to be rougher, and honestly I wouldn't want it any other way. I reached down and cupped his hard on, he rewarded me with a moan the sound of it was making me drunk off him. I rubbed it roughly making Naruto arch into my hand and buck his hips. I smiled and undid his belt and pants, I pulled them off his slender legs and threw them on the floor not caring where they landed. I watched as his dick twitched at the sudden draft of cool air. I reached down and started to pump my hand up and down his shaft. " ITACHI" I smirked as he called out MY name, MINE not Sasuke's name. I pulled my hand away and smirked when I heard a groan of disappointment leave Naruto's beautiful lips, the thought of him craving my touch made me want to slam my cock into his tight ass. I leaned down and took him into my mouth, I started to bob my head up and down his hard cock. I licked around his shaft and sucked on the tip, I could tell I was driving him closer and closer to the edge by the way he called out my name. " I-ITAHCI!" he basically screamed, I let out a groan making him grab onto my hair because of the way it vibrated around his cock. I had to hold down his hips as he tired to buck into my mouth. I had his full length in my mouth, I was deep throating him and he loved it. I moved to the tip and sucked hard on him making him pull on my long hair harder making me close my mouth around him, my teeth skimming his erection, he seemed to like it. I pulled away with a 'pop' making him look down at me with a confused look. I then reached down under my bed and pulled out lube, I smeared it all over my three fingers and then moved them to his entrance.

I pushed one finger into his tight ass and started to pump it in and out slowly, I felt his hole tighten around my finger trying to make it enter deeper into his nice ass. I raised an eyebrow and pulled out a little only to push now two fingers into him. I heard a moan leave his mouth as I started to pump my fingers into and out of him, my fingers sliding in and out easily. I spread my fingers apart in him and started to make scissor motions. I felt Naruto grab my arm and look up at me with beautiful blue longing eyes. " Itachi please I need you." I watched as his mouth moved and spoke the words I desperately wanted to hear. I pulled out my fingers and positioned myself right in front of his entrance. " Wait use a condom" I heard him mumble to me and a small blush rolled up his neck and spread over his cheeks. I nodded a little confused to why but listened to my lover and pulled out a condom from my side table. I opened it and rolled the condom onto my huge erected penis, after that I lathered it in lube. I nodded at him and he blushed fiercely at me and smiled. I reached up and kissed his lips and then leaned back and pushed my dick into his tight ass. I could feel his finger nails dig into my biceps as I pushed myself all the way into him. " So big." I watched as Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. I moved up and kissed him again trying to distract him from any pain he could be feeling.

After I few moments Naruto nodded at me and I started to rock in and out of him slowly not wanting to hurt him. When he started to meet my thrusts I moved faster and pushed harder into him. He was tight about me and it was hard not to pound into him. " Naruto." I groaned out and bit onto my lip holding back my urges. Then I felt Naruto tense up around me and screamed out my name. " ITACHI!" A smirk grew over my face, found his sweet spot. " Faster, Harder." I heard him panting out to me. I didn't hesitate, I started to speed up and rocked harder into his body hitting the same spot over and over. " Harder Itachi." I heard him mumble to me in pure bliss. I was now pounding into his body and I could hear the head bored to my bed smacking against the wall. He was defiantly going to feel this in the morning. " Naruto!" I groaned out and reached down and started to pump his erection. " Itachi I-i'm goon-na cuuum." I heard him call out to me and before I knew it I felt his cum all over my stomach. I thrusted one more hard time into his sweet spot and exploded inside him.

I pulled out and rolled over to lay next to Naruto, I turned to look at his face. I pulled off the condom and threw it away in the trash can next to the bed. Naruto moved over and pressed himself against me and cuddled me. His arm was laying over my chest and his legs intertwined with mine.

_END OF LEAMON_

Naruto POV

I moved closer to him and pressed myself tightly to his warm body. I laid my head onto his arm as he placed it under my head. I sighed and thought about the amazing sex I just had. " Good night Itachi." I mumbled to him and I fell into a comfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters.**

**My best friend Haruka1263 has listened to me blab about the plot of this story on Skype. Thank you Haruka1236 for everything ****J**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

** The screaming of my parent echoed in my head even long after we pulled away and stormed down the road. I looked over to see the two men talking hastily to one another about something, I scooted closer to them and looked at the wall of the van as I listened to them talk. " Kabuto you idiot I told you to make sure the child's parents did not see us." He hissed out like a snake, it made my skin crawl with disgust as I listened to the words roll of his tongue. " But Lord Oro-" the younger looking man of the two was cut off. " I don't want any excuses from you." he growled at the grey haired driver. **

** It was a good hour before we stopped and the man with the long black hair got out and opened the door. " Now don't struggle child you will only make this more difficult for yourself." I watched as his pale hand reached out for me but before he could touch the skin on my face I slapped his hand away. " Don't touch me you ugly bully." I hissed out as mean as I could, but being a child and all I knew I wasn't very frightening. I could hear a low chuckle rumble I his throat as he laughed at my reaction. " Kabuto use the rag and throw him in the cage with the red haired boy." the black haired man left my view just as Kabuto lunged at me and covered my mouth and nose with a white rag. I was knocked out in seconds of inhaling the disgusting fumes.**

** I was being shacked awake, my eyes snapped open scared that I would see a black haired man or Kabuto. " Are you okay?" I heard a friendly voice call to me as I looked at him but not really took him in. I jumped up and looked down at the long red haired boy in a crouched position below me. Just crouching he was already the same height as me as I stood. I looked at him better and my guess is that he was about 8 years old. His amazingly yellow eye looked up at me and showed concern. " Who are you." I whispered to him and he smiled and stood up, he held out his hand to shake mine. I extended mine also and shock his hand firmly. " I'm Kyuubi, you can call me Kyuu." He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but look at his abnormal eye color. " I'm Naruto Uzumaki." I said distractedly by him and I could see his face drop when I said my last name. " I don't have a last him Lord Orochimaru never gave me one." he started plainly and I reached out absentmindedly and touched under his eye. He flinched away but then relaxed into my touch. " Your eyes are so pretty Kyuu" I said softly as I pulled my hand away from his pale skin. Now that I look at him he was very skinny and had a strange metal ring around his neck that hung loose and touched his collar bone. " Yeah brother Kabuto made them this way. Some times its hard to see and my vision fails but he told me that he can fix it." he smiled at me and moved away to sit on uncomfortable rusty mat. **

** I sat up straight in bed panting slightly as I watched my memories become dreams and play in my head like a home movie. I moved to the side of the comfortable black sheet covered bed and rubbed my face, my blonde hair fell over my eyes as I smoothed away the sleep desperately. I then looked up and realized I was not in my bed but in a huge king sized bed in a room I was not familiar with. I felt like face palming when I remembered last nights events. A huge blush creped onto my face as I remembered Itachi hovering over my top naked body. I shuddered at the thought of his sexy chest and the way it felt under my hands. **

** Just then a wave of regret washed over my body, sending chills up my spine. I can't believe I slepted with my boss last night. I quickly began to panic, I had to get out of her before Itachi came back. I quickly stood up to fast my vision blurring from the quick movement. I felt my legs go weak I knew it was from the way Itachi pounded into me. I staggered forward and tripped over the trash can that was beside the bed. I fell flat on my face and then sighed, this was going to be a long day. I sat up and started to pick the trash off the ground from when I spit the it. I threw away papers to lollypop stick and then I picked up the condom that must have been mine and Itachi's last night. I held it in the very corner a little disgusted but then my eyes landed on a hole that was at the tip. I went stiff all over and my muscles tensed painfully. DAMN IT ITACHI! **

** One of the many perks of being one of Kabuto's play thing was that you got extra parts a male doesn't need, oh I don't know like OVERIES! I started to freak out what if I was going to start to carry Itachi's child, just then I heard a noise coming up the steps and quickly threw it into the trash. A knock on the door sounded and then a head peeked through, it was Itachi a small smirk on his face as his hair rained around his head as he poked it thought. " Good morning Naruto." he chimed in a happy manor as he walked in with a cup of water. I was to busy freaking out that I didn't realize the killer headache that was booming in my head. I stood up and walked over to him, my feet stomped on the ground as I made it over to him and pushed him back a step. His smirk dropped and he looked a little upset but I was to busy hating him to care. **

** " How could you, you asshole. You took advantage over me when I was intoxicated!" I screamed at him and shoved him back another step as I grimaced deeply at him. He looked a little taken back by my out burst as he looked at me a little sadly. " Naruto I-" I cut him off and sighed I rubbed my hand up and down on my face. " I cant deal with this right now." I spoke softly to him and walked over and sat on the bed. What was I going to do I was 21 and I didn't want to have a kid, Sai knew about my condition and we always used a condom. " I think we should talk about this more over breakfast Naru." he said as he looked at me with a sad smile, what's with the pet name I only had sex with him once. It was odd that I was desperate for his touch, I wanted him to come over here and comfort me. I can remember how warm he was last night when I cuddled him, his chest was so welcoming and safe. Suddenly Sasuke seemed to be less important then the amazing man in front of me, its to bad I was to mad to fall into his arm were I belong. I tried to control my anger as I thought about what I was going to do if I had a kid, does Itachi even wont kids I wondered. I looked up at him as he escaped through the door and trotted down the steps. I held my head in my hands and bit my lower lip. I bet he will think I am a freak and should be in a freak show. Just the thought of him looking at me with a look so filled with disgust broke my heart. I let out a sigh that was on the verge of becoming a sob.**

** I stood up a little in a daze and started to collect my clothing, I began to walk down the steps as I dressed myself. I could hear Itachi in the kitchen cooking something on the stove top it smelt amazing. I sneaked pass the door frame and started to head to the door. I don't want Itachi to know that Im leaving, it is strange how my body seems to be so attracted to him I have never been this way with Sasuke. I smirked a little thinking about how unappealing I am feeling toward Sasuke after sleeping with brother, the thought sickened me but it was true. I felt like I need Itachi now and just the way he looked at me made me feel wanted, he never looked at me with that cold expression Sasuke did or the look he gave to other people. I jogged down the street and few blocks and stopped to pull out my phone that was in my right pocket in my dress pants. I quickly dialed Sai's number and raised it to my ear. **

** It took about 5 tries for Sai to answer but when he did he was pissed. " Where the fuck are you Naruto I have been worried about you all night." he yelled bitterly into the phone, I stood there a little dumbfounded this was the most emotion I think I have ever heard from Sai. " I got a ride from Itachi but I ended up sleeping over at his house." I heard a sigh and then a growl come from the other end of the phone. " Couldn't you just call or text me that you wouldn't be home Dickless." He said he calmed down his emotions and was giving me his normal voice again. I was actually still shocked I didn't even know that Sai would notice I was gone. " Sorry I will if it ever happens again." I said softly and looked down at my feet. " Can you pick me up?" I asked quietly and all I heard was another sigh before I heard the door open on his end. " Where are you ?" he asked as I walked on the curb trying to balance. " Four blocks down from Itachi's house almost at the gas station." I said and I heard the sound of a car door opening. " Okay I'll be there soon, don't move." and then the line was cut off. I sighed and sat down on the curb waiting to be picked up.**

**Itachi POV**

** I was in the kitchen working on breakfast humming a little, I felt bad that Naruto got mad at me and I could see where he was coming from I guess I did take advantage over him. I sighed what a wonder way this relationship was working out to be. I finished the eggs and bacon with hash browns when I wondered if I should make a little Roman just to cheer him up. I started to boil water when my mind started to drift off, I wonder if Naruto still thinks about my brother after all this. I sighed and put in the noodles, I also cut up some vegetables and beef to put in it. **

** When everything was done I walked up the steps with a tray, I guess I was to serve him in bed today. I walked down the hall and opened my door to see his clothing missing from the floor and him not in the bed, my heart dropped to my stomach. " Naruto?" I called as I sat down the tray and checked in the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. He wasn't there or anywhere else in the house, he must have left when I was making the food. I sat down on the bed and looked out the window my mind wondering on Naruto. **

**Sasuke POV**

** I was at another one of Minato's family reunions, he was basically like my father after my real one died in the car crash. Kakashi, the man that adopted us after the accident was my fathers best friend along with Minato and the rest of the Namikaze family. It always baffled me that Naruto looked a lot like Minato but he never had kids so it was impossible. " Dad!" I called from the kitchen and Minato walked in smiling. " Did you finish the cake already?" he laughed and ruffled my jet black hair messing it up and making it stick up every where, I let a small smile slip onto my face as I nodded. " Yeah and make sure to take Kakashi's books away or he will never communicate to the rest of the family. I walked out of the kitchen and left Minato to design the cake. I never understood why we made a birthday looking cake every year on October 10****th**** , which is the day of the family reunion but I never asked. I pushed open the living room door and plopped down onto the couch were Kushina was laying down, I looked over at her to see her sleeping. I picked up her head and scotched closer as I placed her head back down onto my lap, he was always tired after making the huge meal for the reunion. I pushed her long ruby colored hair behind her ear and out of her face. I smiled as I heard a light snore coming from her lips as she napped peacefully on my lap. I closed my eyes and laid back into the couch, but before I slipped away into a dreamless sleep I could have sworn I heard Kushina say Naruto.**

* * *

DAH DAH DAHHHHHHH!

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter please forgive me. I hope you like it and I can't wait to update the next one J

Sorry if I miss spelled anything or had bad grammar.


End file.
